pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Sneasel
Vs. Sneasel is the fifth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 5/30/2017. Story A large line circles a city block in Jubilife City, the people waiting for their chance to get a Pokétch. About two thirds of the way back in the line are Dawn, Conway, Munchlax, Ian and Crystal. Munchlax is nibbling on a brick. Dawn keeps a stoic pose, appearing as if the line doesn’t bother her. Ian, however, is highly irritated. Ian: Why are we waiting in this line? Dawn: Because, ruffian, the Pokétch is one the top of the line pieces of technology to be held by any sophisticated person. This shows your position in status and fashion. Plus, it’s highly functional! Dozens of apps that can benefit a trainer! Ian: I meant… Crystal: What he meant, was thank you so much for offering to buy one for each of us! Dawn: You are lucky that I have come to value Mr. Conway’s expertise, and his recommendation of hiring the two of you as additional bodyguards. (Looks at Crystal) Even if I find your boyfriend highly intolerable. Crystal: (Blushing red) Boyfriend?! Dawn: Consider this a treat on my part. Ian breaks away from the line, as he walks off. Dawn: Hey! I demand that you get back here this instant! I won’t buy you a Pokétch with such insubordinate behavior! Conway: (Chuckles) I don’t think he finds that as a threatening enough punishment. Dawn: Mr. Conway! I thought you said that you could wrangle him in! Conway: Oh, I made no such promises. I just stated that he seemed more tame than he did when I traveled with him a few years ago. Crystal: Was he really that bad? I have never seen these attitudes you’re talking about. Conway: Well, how long have you known him? He never did elaborate on how you met. Crystal begins stuttering, looking away. Crystal: I, uh, met him when he returned to Professor Oak’s ranch. I had gotten hired as an assistant, and met him on his return from the Johto region. I never talked with him too much though, before this journey. Conway: Hm. Fascinating. Dawn: Honestly, I don’t know how either of you can tolerate his behavior. Conway: It’s an acquired skill. Sometime later, Ian is at an electronics store, selling discounted technology. A guy in a clown costume and red clown nose is transferring his data from his flip phone to an iPhone 5. Bobo: You sure you don’t want a 6? I’ve got a few better deals than this piece of junk. Ian: As long as it works, I’m fine. And I’ll take that drop proof case. Bobo: Alright. The customer is always right. Bobo rings up the case, as Ian looks around. He sees some older model Pokétch on the shelf. Ian: Surprised that line of people aren’t coming here. Bobo: Eh, some do. When they don’t wanna pay the prices that they pay for at the Pokétch Company, old Bobo gets plenty of customers. Ian pays and leaves, heading over to the park near the heart of the city. Ian sits down at a park bench, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He then exhales, and continues this cycle of breathing. One of his Pokéballs opens up, Piplup coming out. Piplup looks very displeased with Ian. Piplup: Piplup! Pip, pip, lup lup lup! Ian: Heh. You’re too aggressive, Piplup. A lot of your energy is lost in that pointless output. You wanna get stronger? Try some breathing with me. Piplup pouts, but sits down by Ian’s feet, him continuing to breathe. Piplup closes its eyes, inhaling and exhaling at a forced rate. Ian continues his meditation. The world is dark on the inhale, but blossoms with light on each exhale. The aura of the grass, flowers and trees glow a green color, while the aura of people and Pokémon radiate blue. The aura in the shape of a Sneasel is running along the trail in his direction, with three humans chasing it. One of the humans has a light blue tint to it, while another has a dark green tint. Ian opens his eyes, seeing Dawn, Conway and Crystal chasing after a Sneasel with a long feather ear, it carrying three Pokétchs. Dawn: Thief! I order you to return those devices at once! Sneasel speeds along, outrunning the group. Sneasel is about to pass in front of Ian and Piplup. Ian: Piplup. Bubble Beam. Piplup is slummed over, a sleep bubble formed from its nostrils. Sneasel dashes by and pops the bubble, startling Piplup away. Piplup: Piplup?! (Angry) Piplup! Piplup stands and runs to be behind Sneasel, firing Bubble Beam. Sneasel leaps up into the trees, the leaves rustling then falling silent. Dawn stops and bends over in front of Ian, panting heavily while resting her hands on her legs. Conway and Crystal come to a stop, Conway’s breathing being slightly accelerated but not too much. Crystal: It got away! It was so fast, I didn’t even consider trying a Pokémon! Conway: It was a pro job, that’s for sure. It ambushed us perfectly. Dawn finally catches her breath, regaining her regal posture. Dawn: Ah. Now. To find that Pokémon and condemn it to a life of purgatory! Conway: Uh, Miss Berlitz? It’s a Pokémon. It most likely stole our Pokétch for a trainer. Dawn: Then I command that you find a way to find it! And you! Where do you think you’re going?! Ian is walking off from the group, Piplup walking along with it. Dawn: If you so desire to travel as my bodyguard, then you must locate my stolen accessories! Ian continues walking, not looking back. Dawn’s rage is rising, as Crystal puts her hand on Dawn’s shoulder. Crystal: Let me try, Dawn. Crystal runs around Ian and gets in front of him, Ian stopping. Conway watches with intent. Crystal: Please, Ian! We need your help to find those Pokétchs! I, I’ve never had a gift like that before, and I really appreciate Dawn’s generosity in buying one for me. So please help. Ian stares Crystal down for a moment, though she remains resolute, not backing down. Ian lets out a pensive sigh, as he closes his eyes. He does some heavy breathing, as Dawn taps her foot impatiently. Dawn: Well?! Are you going to help us or not?! Ian: (Eyes still closed) About three blocks down there’s a used electronics store, Bobo’s Electronics. Sneasel made a stop there, then left again. Conway: So he plans on reselling our Pokétch at a lower price? What does he gain? Ian: No cost. He gets all the profit without any cost to himself. He can hide what he’s stolen with the stuff sold to him. Dawn: That nefarious fiend! That’s all I need to know. I will get him arrested for certain! Dawn storms off, as Crystal follows after her. Munchlax walks along the path after them, munching on a flower. Dawn and Crystal go past it, it turning to watch. It then starts walking after them. Conway: If only it will be that easy. Even with the influence she could push with the police, this is something that needs evidence. Ian: I got that covered. Make sure Officer Jenny doesn’t leave the scene till I get there. Conway nods, as he runs after the others. End Scene Ian is back to sitting on the bench, now playing with his new smartphone. He is in camera mode, recording the park. Ian: This is actually pretty cool. Lots of features. Probably will never use most of them. Piplup: Piplup! Ian points the camera in the direction of that sound, seeing Piplup picking a fight with a Glameow. Ian sighs, putting the phone on the bench, the blue case cover facing up and the screen face down. Ian walks over, as a teenage girl with vermillion hair coming over as well. She has dark red eyes, and wears a maroon shirt, orange vest, blue jeans, sunglasses and a pink Pokétch on her wrist. Piplup and Glameow growl at each other, Glameow extending its claws. Zoey: Glameow, what are you doing? Were you really annoyed that much by that Piplup? Glameow: Meow, meow. Ian: Piplup. Piplup: (Grinning) Pip. Piplup continues the stare down, as Zoey gasps. Zoey: Your phone is gone! Ian peeks over his shoulder, seeing his phone was no longer on the bench. Ian: Observant. Did you see the blur that took it, or noticed it before? Zoey: Wait, you’re acting way too calm about this! Ian: Apologies for the confrontation. Just needed a plausible distraction. Piplup, let’s go. Ian takes off running, Piplup following behind him. Zoey and Glameow look bewildered. Zoey: So what? That was a setup? At Bobo’s Electronics, a massive argument is occurring between Dawn and Bobo. Conway, Crystal and Officer Jenny are off to the side, Jenny analyzing the situation. Dawn: And therefore, you stole it! Bobo: I’m telling you, these Pokétch were sold to me! Dawn: You did no such thing! You had your Sneasel steal them so you could sell them! Bobo: I don’t even own a Sneasel! This girl is trying to frame me! Dawn: Well, what are you waiting for officer? Arrest him! Jenny: Alright, let’s all calm down. Now Miss Berlitz. I’m not sure what you’re used to, but here, we don’t just arrest people on your say so. Dawn: I beg your pardon?! Jenny: Now, Bobo. This isn’t the first time we’ve had reports of shady activity here. I would like to see your receipts for the purchases. Bobo: (Shaking head obligingly) Of course, officer! And after I clear my name, I would like for you to arrest this privileged girl for harassing me! Dawn: She shall do no such thing! Jenny: Don’t push your luck. Either of you. The receipts. Bobo: Of course. Bobo goes to search for the receipts, when the bell on the door rings, Ian and Piplup coming in. Ian: Ah, officer. Perfect. I’d like to report a theft. Bobo: Another accusation?! I’m starting to think that you kids don’t like me! Jenny: (Groaning) This day is just getting longer. And what was supposedly stolen from you? Ian: My cell phone. Conway: You have a cell phone? Ian: Bobo here just sold it to me earlier. Don’t you recognize me? Bobo: Huh? Uh, now that you mention it… Dawn: Now, officer! Surely that’s an indication that he’s deceiving us! Jenny: If it’s a cell phone, that’s a little easier to find out. Call it. Ian nods, as he goes over to the phone on Bobo’s counter. Bobo: Hey! I didn’t say… Jenny: Sir, back away. Bobo shies away, as Ian dials in his number. The Pokémon theme song blares from the back room, Bobo looking as shocked as everyone. Bobo: What?! They all go to the back room, filled with racks of phones, computers, watches, Pokétchs and other devices. Ian goes over, picking his phone out of a basket. He ends the call, as Bobo regains composure. Bobo: It’s a trick! They are framing me! Ian: Let’s find out. Ian walks over to Officer Jenny, as he pulls up a video. Bobo looks as well, the video starting with Piplup confronting Glameow. Ian places the phone down, the video being of the sky. The camera angle changes as it moves in a blur, the lens tilted up to see Sneasel. Bobo begins to back away, when he bumps into Dawn, a vengeful look in her eye. Bobo: (Voice on video) “Excellent find, Sneasel!” On the video, Sneasel is handing the phone to Bobo. Bobo pulls out a pink food like treat, tossing it to Sneasel. Sneasel eats it with delight, as Bobo smiles. Bobo: “Ah, I think I just sold this phone and its case earlier today! A profit for the same phone twice in one day! Excellent!” The bell of the front door rings, as Bobo places the phone in the basket. Bobo: (Hushed) “Quick Sneasel! Out the back!” Ian stops the video, as Officer Jenny approaches Bobo, pulling out her cuffs. Jenny: Well, I’ve seen enough. Bobo, you are under arrest. Bobo: But, I, I. Sneasel, get them! Icy Wind! Everyone looks towards the back room, Sneasel standing in the doorway. Sneasel gives a menacing glare, as he backs off into the shadows. Bobo: Sneasel! Get back here you ungrateful! Jenny cuffs Bobo and forces him out of the store. Dawn, Crystal and Conway follow her out, as Munchlax walks into the store. Ian and Piplup head around back, Sneasel still there watching. Ian bends down to be at eye level with Sneasel. Ian: He never caught you, didn’t he? You just worked for him to get food. Sneasel nods, as Munchlax bumps into a table. Munchlax sniffs the air, and is reaching up for a drawer. Munchlax: Munch! Ian: The top, huh? Ian tries to open the drawer, though it is locked. Ian: Piplup, break the lock with Peck. Piplup: (Eager) Piplup! Piplup’s beak glows white, jumping and striking the lock, breaking it. Ian opens the drawer, as Sneasel jumps onto the table, swooping the treats up. Sneasel jumps down and heads towards the small Poké door, as he looks back. Sneasel smiles, throwing one of the treats towards Piplup as a thanks. Piplup reaches to catch it, when Munchlax moves in front of it, eating the treat. Munchlax: (Savoring it) Munch! Piplup begins crying, as Sneasel leaves through the door. Ian nods as he pats Piplup on the head. Ian: Come on guys. We need to give this video to Officer Jenny. Main Events * Dawn buys a Pokétch for herself, Crystal and Conway. * Ian gets a cellphone, an iPhone 5. * Zoey is introduced. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Bobo the Clown * Zoey * Officer Jenny Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Munchlax (Conway's) * Sneasel * Glameow (Zoey's) Trivia * Bobo is based off the clowns in the Gen IV games that you had to find to get a free Pokétch. * This episode was originally going to be a redo of the anime episode Not on MY Watch, ya don't! It was changed due to not being able to readapt it and to have more of a new technology theme. * Zoey appears as a cameo before her official contest debut. * The rivalry between Piplup and Glameow is based off the rivalry between the Pokémon's trainers from the anime. * Despite the title being called "Vs. Sneasel", Sneasel never participates in a battle. * Poffins are introduced but left unnamed. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn